


Flower Crown

by aphkitt



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, b ut i decided t o post it here so i could make room for my fic recs, so its rlly shitty, the ending was rushed, was originally posted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphkitt/pseuds/aphkitt





	Flower Crown

At a young age Lovino had learned the meaning of the word “precious”.

His younger brother, Feliciano, was the annoying piece of gum you’d find on the bottom of your shoe- the kind that left little bits of pink on the carpet- and this was only made worse when their parents had passed away. While the younger boy was being comforted twenty-four-seven by their grandfather, he was left to fend for himself- albeit some would say it was his fault as he hid every time he began to cry. So naturally, a sort of bitterness grew within him, causing little bursts of anger whenever Feliciano would try to talk to him.

He was only six when the other kids on the block began bullying him. Whispers and giggles all seemed to be revolve around his sour attitude, or how his younger brother, a “baby who still wet the bed”, was better at kickball than him.

Every day his attitude got worse and worse, until one day he lashed out at one of the other kids during recess, a loud American with a passion for superheroes and food. A swift kick to his knee, then to his stomach was all it took for him to begin screaming, causing Lovino to attempt to shut the brat up by putting his foot on the other’s face. However, this only made him scream louder.

The teacher, Mrs. Héderváry, rushed out, shouting at Lovino to stop. He looked up from the crying American and his face went pale. His grandfather had warned him that if there was another incident at school, both Lovino and Feliciano couldn’t have dessert for two weeks.

So he ran.

He quickly eased off the other’s cheek and sped off towards the fence that lined the small playground, successfully climbing it with the speed of a spider. Once over it he dashed through the small bit of forest that lay just beyond the schoolyard. After a few minutes of running, he figured he was far enough away to rest without the danger of being caught. As Lovino sat down on a patch of grass, he briefly wondered if some sort of magical creature would find him and whisk him away, much like the stories he and his brothers were told before bed.

"That’d be cool." he mumbled to himself, dragging his finger through a small puddle of mud beside him.

He sat on his little bit of grass for a while, the silence around him only being disturbed by the occasional bird or rustle of leaves in the wind. Soon his thoughts drifted to the punishment he’d be facing when someone found him, or he decided to head back to school, and tears began pooling around the corners of his eyes. Sure, he was used to being yelled at, but he knew there would be much more than just yelling. His grandfather had threatened to take away his bike and movies before, so he kinda figured what was in store for him.

Lovino jumped with a little squeal as the sound of someone calling out his name came from just yards away.

Just as he was about to stand up and surrender, a squeaky voice called out to him.

"Fratello! Dove sei?" Feliciano shouted.

Lovino was quick to crawl behind a tree in an attempt to hide himself, but it was too late. He was almost fully behind the thick trunk of one of the nearby trees when a small hand lightly slapped his ankle.

A chubby face appeared around the side of the tree, a bright smile adorning it, “Fratello, I found you!”

He smacked Feliciano’s hand away with a soft grunt, “What do you want, coglione?”

"Grandpa said you need to stop saying that."

"I don’t care because I’m not goin’ home! Fairies are gonna save me!" Lovino screamed.

"Well, if fairies are gonna take you away, you need to look like one so they think you’re one of ‘em." Feliciano grabbed his brother’s wrist and slipped a small ring of flowers onto it. It seemed a bit loose and nearly fell off, but Lovino pushed it up, a look of wonder in his eyes.

"Natalia showed me how to make these. She puts ‘em on her head, but I didn’t make mine big."

Lovino stared at the little bracelet of dandelions for a little bit before he began crying.

Feliciano’s eyes widened, “What’s wrong? Is it stupid? I can make a big one, I promise!”

However, he was simply pulled into his older brother’s arms. Loud sobs came from above him accompanied by garbled strings of words that almost sounded like his name.

They sat there for a while, even after Lovino had stopped crying, simply hugging each other and breathing.


End file.
